speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sara
Sara is a character and one of the protagonists of Species III. She is the daughter and only child of Eve and Patrick. Movie Sara was conceived by Eve and Patrick in the climax of Species II. Eve gave birth to her in an ambulence shortly before being strangled by one of Patrick's nameless children. Sara killed a cat during her brief infancy and learned to speak English flawlessly during an unknown point during her childhood. In her adoptive father's absence, Sara pupated in a similar fashion to Sil, by forming an organic cocoon and after some time dropped out in human form. Another similarity is that she is naked when she emerges. It is unclear if she is biologically a young woman or a teenager. The reason for her nudity when the process is finished is unknown, but it can be assumed that the cocoon that enveloped her destroyed her clothes, but it can also be assumed that she removed them during the process, though if the latter theory is correct, it is unknown why. Sara rapidly transformed into her true form and rammed two of her tentacles through the top of Walker's skull, instantly killing him. Sara attempted to seduce Dean once she encountered him but failed. Sara stripped naked and transformed into her natural form and persued the human trio. Sara stopped Amelia from killing Dean because of her fondness of him. Dean then made another alien for Sara. It was a male humanoid alien that possessed no fertility so that Sara would not be lonely and to ensure that they would have no offspring in the future. So Dean let Sara and the other alien go somewhere to be alone. Appearance In her alien form, Sara has a more scaley and tubeular look than the aliens of the previous movies. She lacks the breast tentacles that Sil and Eve had, but instead has has sharp, "hair" tentacles. She also has nail tentacles that Sil and Eve didn't have, and reaches it to pick up or attack at long range. Her different appearence, may be due to Patrick, only being half-alien due to being a former human infected with alien DNA, which makes Sara herself, to some extent, an innate hybrid. Amelia, who is one of the Patrick's daughters, has similar alien form, Patrick is may be the biggest reason to Sara's different appearance. In her human form, Sara appearance is that of a female Caucasian standing 5'8" tall. While in her human form, Sara has blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair. Lastly, when Sara is in her human form, she appears to be either a young woman or a teenage girl. Quotes * "You don't want the tongue" * "I'm hungry!" Trivia *Sara is the only one out of the four female alien protagonists to still be alive. *She is also the only one out of the four to have been given birth to instead of being artificially created. *Out of the four, she killed the least humans (Eve being excluded, as she never killed any humans). *Compared to the other four, she was never impregnated. *When Sara pupates, it is unclear whether she is, biologically, a young woman or a teenager. *Sara chose her own name. *Out of the hybrids encountered or created, Sara is the purest specimen so far. *Sara, due to being a purer strain of human/alien DNA, seems unable to successfully mate with humans and diseased hybrids. Gallery Species_3_poster_01.jpg 3 midi.jpg 004SPC Sunny Mabrey 033.jpg 96599.jpg High-Def-Digest-www.highdefdigest .com-Blu-ray-Review-Species-III-Species-The-Awakening 4 .jpg Species3Caps 011.jpg 283656-11376-clp-950.jpg R17.jpg R15.jpg 9.jpg 7.jpg Sara1.jpg 54447 6.jpg 81226262.jpg Species 3 2.jpg 004SPC Sunny Mabrey 043.jpg 55923-26573.gif 55922-26573.gif Species-III-2004-3.jpg ZY2feHD.jpg Sara_creature(high).jpg|Sara in her alien form Sara transform.jpg|Sara transforms to her alien form Species_3.2004.DVDRip.XviD.AC3.CD2-WAF.avi_002917371.jpg|Sara reaches her nail tentacles to Amelia Yosefsara.jpg Species-iii.jpg 06-gingoba.jpg Sara2.jpg 3046.jpg Species lll.jpg Category:Alien Category:Female Category:Patrick Ross' Children Category:Alive Category:Species 3 characters Category:Second-generation Category:Characters